


Joie enfantine

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Lors d'une petite balade, Korra et Asami goutent simplement à la joie de l'amusement.





	Joie enfantine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Childish Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801985) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> OS fait en une heure lors d'une nuit du FoF (sur FanFiction.net) sur le thème Omelette ! Pour toute question concernant les Nuits, se référer au premier OS de cette série, ou demander !
> 
> En tout cas, c'est juste du mignon, et j'espère que ça plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'air était pur, le temps était ensoleillé, tout était si calme et serein… Si seulement il pouvait en être tout le temps ainsi ! Asami et Korra se tenaient la main tranquillement, regardant autour d'elles le paysage. Les deux femmes étaient allées se perdre dans la nature verdoyante, loin de l'agitation des grandes villes, profitant simplement du plaisir d'être ensemble.

Les yeux bleus balayèrent distraitement la zone ; Korra était bien trop occupée à avoir la main d'Asami dans le sienne, sa chaleur à proximité, son cœur affolé par les sentiments pour être vraiment concentrée. Cependant, son regard de la couleur de l'océan s'arrêta sur un enclos de poules-lapins. Immédiatement, un sourire malicieux s'installa sur son visage. Elle regarda Asami et fit signe vers l'enclos. Les bêtes aux plumes blanches bondissaient joyeusement par de petits bonds, ouvrant les ailes pour ratterrir, puis se dirigeaient vers leur nourriture qu'elles becquetaient avidement avant de retourner à leurs chamailleries de groupe en tirant sur leurs longues oreilles. La femme aux cheveux de jais ne put qu'hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi pas que tu n'as jamais pourchassé des poules-lapins ?

Quelle idée ! Absolument pas ! Korra n'eut même pas besoin d'une réponse. Le visage de l'autre femme suffisant amplement. 

\- Allons-y alors, proposa-t-elle avec un enthousiasme évident, une lueur d'amusement se glissant dans son regard.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Allez ! Ça va être marrant !

L'avatar lança un dernier sourire à Asami et lâcha sa main pour se diriger furtivement vers les poules-lapins. Le PDG regarda simplement, incrédule. Korra s'avança toujours plus près, se glissant à l'intérieur de l'enclos précautionneusement, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un dernier regard à Asami, l'incitant à la suivre, avant de se donner une posture de prédateur : elle fléchit légèrement les jambes, leva les mains, recourba ses doigts, ce même sourire confiant ne quittant pas son visage. 

Asami la trouvait particulièrement enfantine. Tout cela n'était pas nécessaire. Les poules-lapins ne pouvaient pas la manquer : elle faisait cinq fois leur taille ! 

Finalement, après une pause où elle ne fit absolument aucun mouvement, l'Avatar poussa un immense cri et commença à courir derrière les volailles qui s'affolaient dans tout les sens : elles bondissaient, perdaient leurs plumes, jacassaient… Asami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à la vue de Korra qui courait après ces animaux comme une enfant. Que c'était simple comme jeu ! Et qu'est-ce que Korra pouvait être immature ! Mais c'était tellement drôle ! Elle regarda joyeusement le maitre des éléments chahuter avec ces pauvres bêtes qui agitaient leurs ailes dans tout les sens et s'effaraient de toute part. Finalement, après un petit moment d'amusement, Korra revint avec quatre oeufs entre les mains. 

\- C'était marrant. Tu aurais dû venir, dit-elle un peu essoufflée mais toute joyeuse.

\- J'étais très bien de là où j'étais, merci, répondit Asami avec un sourire.

\- On va pouvoir faire des omelettes ! 

\- Tu as faim ?

Sur ce, son ventre se mit à grogner furieusement.

\- Je crois que ça répond à ma question, lança Asami avec un sourire de douceur sur ses lèvres bien que Korra était légèrement embêtée.

Les deux femmes rirent. Une voix brutale les interrompit.

\- Petits voleurs ! Vauriens ! Revenez ici que je vous les fasse payer ces oeufs !

\- Je crois que c'est le signal pour qu'on parte.

\- Korra ! Tu ne devrais pas voler comme ça !

\- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs, répondit-elle avec son charmant sourire habituel, comme si ça coulait de sens.

Asami secoua la tête, n'ayant rien à répondre, avant de se faire embarquer par l'Avatar qui courait en riant après lui avoir empoigné la main. Et elle rit aussi. Elle rit de cette joie infantile de tous les moments qui les gagnait.

**Author's Note:**

> S'il y a des lecteurs assez téméraires pour laisser des reviews, faut pas hésiter ! Que vous ayez aimé, pas aimé, on aime toujours entendre votre avis, même si c'est juste une remarque en passant.


End file.
